ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: Defeat Of A Mime
Sonaj: It's off to prison walls for you, Art. * Adlan: Alright. Let's see who this clown really is. (Adlan pulls Art's head mask off. Sonaj's attacker and Thomas's kidnapper is revealed to be...) * All: Tyrone King? * Quilam: You made a valiant effort of cleaning up, but you forgot your contact lens. * Tyrone King: I looked forever. All I could think of was spraying the tent with bleach. * Valso: You injured Sonaj, the wave warrior from Sarpes's heat. Why would you do that? * Tyrone King: She wasn't my friend. Sonaj had a boy named Venrav and he was cheating on her. * April O' Neil: Sonaj is in love with Venrav? Why didn't you just tell her? * Tyrone King: Adlan tried. She didn't care. But he was bragging about his affair! You believe that?! I had to shut her up! * Quilam: You injured a wave warrior who didn't love you, dressed up as Art to scare everyone out of San Francisco and kidnapped Thomas. Now you'll go to Arkham for it. * Tyrone King: I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling punks and the stinky steamies! (The police arrive and take Tyrone King away. Spencer says "937th" and the "Raven" logo sweeps from the right to the left and it shows a birds-eye view of San Francisco. The words "937 villain defeats" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading along with the movie's name.) * Spencer: (voiceover) And with that defeat, Tyrone King becomes the 937th victim at the hands of this zombie film setting a new Raven: Dead Rising record. That movie has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. * Almar: Love can be strange. Even with no chance of gaining Sonaj's favor, Tyrone King attacked in her honor. * Thyran: It wasn't love. It was a delusion. * Phidel: There's a thin line between love and delusion, but murder is concrete. * Pargan: And we have a game show host off our streets. Good job, everyone. Let's sing a song for Thomas. (The song "Thomas, We Love You!" plays as the warriors and April sing.) * Warriors: It's Thomas The Tank Engine! Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! * Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg. Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. * And when you hear that whistle, it can only be one train. * Our favourite little engine. Thomas is his name! * Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along. whistle * All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you! * He's a really useful engine with a heart that's big and strong. * He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard, helping everyone. * Thomas, he has lots of friends and you can be one too. * Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along. Thomas, we love you. * Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along. whistle * All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you! * There's Gordon and Henry, Edward, James and Toby. * Annie and Clarabel... ('Adlan:' ...and don't forget Percy!) * Warriors: Terence and Bertie, Diesel, Duck and Daisy. Lots more friends for you. * He's always up to mischief, that cheeky little train. * He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere. He's always playing games. * The Fat Controller scolds him, but loves him just the same. * Our favorite little engine. Thomas is his name! * Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along. whistle * All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you! * Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along. whistle All of his friends will be coming along. * Thomas, we love you! Thomas, we love you! Thomas, we love you! (The song ends and the engines whistle and honk loudly and the people cheer and applauds them.) Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Dead Rising 2